


He called me dad

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parent Steve Rogers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s been months since you and Steve adopted Sebastian, and all you want is for him to refer to you as mum and dad.





	He called me dad

Steve rubbed his eyes, trying to push the sleepiness away when he noticed you weren’t on the bed yet.

Today was supposed to be the day you left for your honeymoon – a 15-days trip that would start in Venice and then move to Santorini – but Sebastian’s school had called him earlier that day to tell their boy had a fever and had vomited twice that day, and everything was rescheduled to two weeks later.

Sebastian was a good kid. He was with you two for almost nine months now and your son for half a year; in this time, both of you had grown deeply attached to him and Steve knew your biggest dream right now was to have him referring at your two as mom and dad. You were giving him his time – until less than a year before he was a British orphan boy – but he couldn’t help but feel bad when he heard the boy calling his ‘Steve’ all the time.

He walked barefoot to his room, sighing when he saw you uncomfortably sat on a chair beside Sebastian’s bed, walking to your front and avoiding the dog lied on the floor – where Victory slept protectively close to both of you –, touching your cheek.

“Steve?” You muttered in a tired groggy voice.”What’s wrong? Is Sebby okay?”

“He’s fine.” Your husband whispered to you. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

You protested under your breath and rested your head on his shoulder when he lifted you by the waist, making him smile when you wrapped your legs around his hips.

“Here we go, princess.” He whispered, putting you on the bed and laying by your side before engulfing you with his arms. “Sleep.”

“What if Sebastian needs me?” You questioned, sleepy and worried.

“Victory will wake us up.” He reminded you. “Now sleep.”

He waited for you to fall asleep before finally closing his eyes and both of you woke up to the sound of a small voice.

“Mum,” Sebastian called, his accent showing in the little word. “Mummy.”

You moved to look at him instantly, seeing your seven-year-old son beside your bed.

“What’s wrong?” You rubbed your eye, not even noticing. “Are you okay?”

“I’m cold.” He muttered.

“Come here.” You moved to get some space between the two of you, and he quickly crawled his way there.

“Hey boy,” Steve muttered and you moved closer, squeezing your son comfortable between your bodies. “What’s wrong with your bed?”

“It was cold, dad.” He lied his head on the captain’s chest and he was out of breath for a second, looking at you.

He had called him dad.

 _Dad_.

You smiled at him for a moment, sleepy and happy as your boy fell asleep soundly, his blocked nose creating a bit of an annoying sound that you two ignored.

“He called me dad.” He smiled openly at you, seeing how a few tears fell from your own eyes.

“He called me mum.” You caressed your son’s cheek, his short legs tangled with yours.

Steve looked down at the kid for a moment and when his eyes moved to you, you were already asleep. He had a family now, his own family. He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
